DBZ confinement
by fist0fbeing
Summary: the revison...i made some errors that made the first version hard to read. i hope this one is better.


the midnight was hellish...fires blazed as if the flames wanted to prove themselves. but that never intimidated Goku...our hero...for he never shakes. He walks the rummaging ground. "Piccolo!", He says "where are you? He must be standing guard." Goku's voice, full of wonder as he surveys the hellish ground in search of his friend.

Zombies, demons, lost heros...rome the realm in a dillusion. Some he remembered, defeated. some he knew as fables. But this didn't crowd his mind. He search for Piccolo. He needed to find him. After an exhausting 24 hrs, he's meet by one of the gatekeepers. "Goku? Is that you?, The gate keeper says. "I never thought you would show your face in around these parts again.  
>"I know...seems alittle weird, but Earth has a troubling menace...and everyone has dies. He killed them all. Piccolo is my last hope. Have you seen him?" "Sorry, but the last I've heard of Piccolo was he was defending the Heavens against a revolt lead my Cell and Friza. I...dont know if he's still alive", The gate keeper tells Goku hesitatingly. "He's alive", Goku reassures. "Frieza? No...he wouldn't let himself be beaten by such scum. At that instant Goku levitates and zooms off in search of the last hope, a teaming of the only two men...left to save the world...will he find him?<p>

"Piccolo? Is that you? you...look...so different." Goku notices his green companion stretched out across the ground in clothing he hadn't seen before.

Piccolo's usual white clock had been removed. His helmet, with its purple orb had been shattered in a result of the war, a war that was fought against the Demons of hell and the warriors of Heaven...lead by King Kai.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me up?" Piccolo said, bleeding intensely. "I've...forgotten how strong these guys were." He says while laughing.

The ground...molting with ember and lava, the screams of the demons, the haunting screams of the falling angles...disrupt their conversation...  
>"Are you alright?" Goku says..."I need you...there...has been an invasion on Earth. Something...I've never seen. They've managed to wipe out everyone..." Goku's fist clenches, tears running like waterfalls, "They...took the dragon balls...I don't know what to do."<p>

Piccolo understanding that this was the first time Goku has ever went as far as to seek his help, says "Well...What do you know about them? Are they human? Are they Sayian? What are they?"

"They are far worst then what we've experienced before...even with my training with the great Shinlong...I dont think-" At that moment Piccolo grips Goku's shoulders and reassures him "We'll handle it. We always do."  
>"but first, He says, we must figure out if this revolt is over. I must find King Kai. See if you can sense him. I'll check the north of the gate. Piccolo, grabbing every ounce of his strength, zooms upwards, "Meet me back here in an hour...and if you run into any 'old friends', make sure you give them a welcome." "Alright" Goku says.<p>

The Gate was large, nothing like anything something a human would build. The shinning metal from the bars were carved from metals you wouldn't find on Earth. It span endlessly across and as high as a million shy scrappers. Beyond it, white clouds glided, smoke covered the ground. So different than where he stood. He looked behind him and the mountains of ash, fiery clouds, spewing volcanoes...made it clear that this was the place evil existed. This was the home of the evilest beings and he believed if he didnt stop the beast on Earth...then...Earth would turn into this.

"What...are these things?" Goku says while flying overhead, witnessing the Zombies, demons...as they walked in a trance. As he slowed his flying pace, something grabs his leg and begins to knaw on it.

"My leg isn't a tasty treat mr." He lets off a blast and vaporizes the creature. At that moment all that was walking, looked up and saw him...they pause...Goku pauses..."Oh? That woke them up...Well I need to warm up. Seems like a good time to.

That that moment millions of creatures, with evil intent, swarms Goku, attacking from all sides. Goku zips through them, blocking punches with ease..."What? And Piccolo had a problem with these guys?" All of the creatures, chant his name..."Goku...Goku...I...remember you...you put me here...I will make you pay."

"Come on guys...I didnt put you here" He says while smashing their faces effortlessly "Your bad ways put you here." He gets attacked by a flying demon with four arms, throwing punches from all angles, but He dodges them, grabbing its arm...flinging it into the lava filled mountain..."That should cool you down."

He notices that they...just keep coming and decides to let off a blast to desenigrate them all..."I dont have time for this...Kah... Mah... Hah... Mah...HAH!" The Blue-ish beam of energy sweeps through them all, leaving only memories...and ofcorse a line crushing line of broken, displaced gravel...as long as a city. "Maybe I over did it?" He thinks ...

He glides through the smoke filled clouds of ember...and Hears "Hey Sayian! Nice to see you here...Are you slummin' or are you frightened of whats on Earth...I knew you would be." Goku notices a figure comming towards him, it's silhouette appearing broad and muscular...And Goku knew this voice anywhere...He'd destroyed him years ago on Namak..."Frieza! How do you know whats going on On Earth?" Goku says while powering up...  
>"Hm...Don't underestimate me you primate. I...have my ways. I'm kinda surprised to see even you shaking in your boots...It's actually heartwarming." Friza says while letting out a devilish laugh. "I've kept tabs on Earth...Just for this moment. I know...why they've come to your world..."<p>

Goku shouts while glowing intensely with anger "You'll tell me everything you know right now! Did you send them there? What are they?" Goku's anger gets the best of him as he grips Friza's neck and smacks him. "My wife...Krillian...Bulma...Gohan...Goten...GONE! You will tell me what you know or i'll beat it out of you."

"And if you kill me here, Friza says while forcing his voice through the harsh grip around his neck, "I'll come back...This is Hell! I see you've even managed to become more stupid...you remedial ape." As Friza talks, his tail whips around Goku's waist and his feet grips the face of the Hero, as he tries to pry himself from the endless death grip Goku unleashed. "You'll never find out", Frieza says while exuding his entire energy," What those things are... As Friza's useless attempt to escape Goku's grip...proves to no avail...He hears a voice comming from underneath his feet. "Oh really?...Well lets see what happens when I remove this tail, your arms, -Lets...just see where you go...Aren't you a bit ...curious?

At that moment...Goku, while keeping his grip around the neck of Friza, uses his other arm to tear away the tail from Friza's anatomy. "You will tell me everything!" Goku says while raising his hand in front of The villain's face, "Or you'll turn into ash..." Goku's palm illuminates with an intense golden hue. "Hm...you're even braver then I thought...unfortunately for you...I DON"T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! HAAAAAAA!" The blast that Goku delivers...turns Friza's body into a pile of nothing...only his feet remained...  
>******************************************************************************************<p>

"Goku...What...happened to you? You seem insain..."  
>"No," Goku says, " Just...alittle desperate." "well don't let this stess get to you. I told you we're gonna handle this", Piccolo reassures.<p>

"Did you find King Kai?"  
>"...No...He's...", Piccolo forces the words from his mouth, "Dead...Goku..."<p> 


End file.
